


Hawke, Let's Get Us An Elf

by MacBeka



Series: Magic Doesn't Spoil Everything [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: A Bitter Pill, Anal Sex, Biting, Fenris's personal quest, M/M, Post-Quest, Reunion Sex, discussions of polyamory, my OT3.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke, Varric and Isabela return from the wilds after murdering a Tevinter magister and being shouted at by Fenris. Fenris is waiting for Hawke at the estate, but Anders is all too eager to see his love for them to have a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke, Let's Get Us An Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Fenhandice is my OT3.5 (the 0.5 is Justice btw) and they need some fics because there's never enough. 
> 
> This was written and posted entirely from my shitty iPad 1 so there'll be mistakes with spelling and formatting and shit. Will fix them soon. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"You sure you're okay, Hawke?" Varric asked, pausing before he followed Isabela into the Hanged Man.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'll go find Fenris in the morning; hopefully he'll have calmed down by then," Garrett answered sullenly.

"Don't let him get to you. Fenris doesn't hate you, no matter what he says about how shitty mages are."

Garrett huffed a laugh and nodded, shifting his staff on his back. "I'm going to go home, see if Anders is still awake."

"Give Blondie a kiss for me," Varric chuckled before he disappeared into the tavern.

Hawke shook his head with a smile and set off for the estate. He hoped Anders was still awake, just so he could lie in his arms for a while. He also hoped that he was asleep because he never got enough sleep, whether it was due to Justice or writing his manifesto.

Kirkwall was quiet, which he greatly appreciated. The mercenaries and assassins chose the perfect night to lay low. Standing outside the estate, Hawke looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars shone brightly. Garrett smiled before he turned and unlocked the door. Garrett stopped in the doorway, his face falling briefly. His favourite broody elf was sat in the entrance hall, waiting for him.

"Fenris," he breathed, coming in and shutting the door. "Are you okay?"

"I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana," Fenris admitted as he stood. "I didn't mean to take out my anger on you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand."

"It's not okay," Fenris insisted firmly. He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "Magic has ruined every part of my life; it has tainted my very soul, but you... are not like the magisters. I hope you know that."

Garrett couldn't help his rueful smile as he blurted out, "I know. You can't but love me, I'm irresistible."

Hawke could have sworn that Fenris's breath hitched and his lips parted slightly. He opened his mouth to say something when–

"Garrett!"

He couldn't help but yelp when he ended up with an armful of happy mage.

"You're home," Anders sighed, burrowing into his leathers. "I missed you."

"I didn't– I should go," Fenris said tersely, his shoulders tensed under his spiky armour. He let himself out quickly.

"It went well?" Anders asked softly, relaxed against him.

"As well as anything involving Fenris and mages can go, with a side helping of hateful ranting."

Anders sighed and stepped back, taking a hold of his hands. "Tell me tomorrow. Come to bed."

"I thought you'd never ask," Garrett smirked, pulling Anders flush against him suddenly.

Anders gasped in surprise but grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Hawke hummed appreciatively and lifted Anders easily so the mage could wrap his legs around his waist. Anders grinned against his mouth.

"How's the manifesto coming along?"

"Tomorrow," Anders murmured, rocking his hips slightly.

Garrett's breath caught in his throat and he carried Anders into the main hall, his mage rolling his hips with every step. Garrett gave in before they'd even reached the stairs, pushing Anders against the table with Sandal's enchantment apparatus.

"Oh, darling, you're– Oh, my!" Mother's voice squealed before she hurried back into her room.

"Poor Leandra," Anders murmured, tilting his head to grant access to his neck.

Garrett bit down on his throat immediate, revelling in the moan he got in response. "Don't act like you care, love," Hawke grinned.

"Wouldn't want to embarrass your mother by fucking in the hall," Anders purred. "Carry me to bed, Garrett? Want to show you how much I've missed you..."

Garrett groaned slightly and took Anders's hand, all but dragging him up the stairs to their room. In private was always where Anders played his hand. Anders was in charge here.

Hawke gasped as his body was used the shut the door behind them as he was practically thrown against it. Anders's hands roved over his body slowly, undoing the occasional buckle, teasing.

"Anders," Garrett whined. "Maker, I need you, please."

"Patience is a virtue, love."

"I'm not taking on Patience as a playmate for Justice," Hawke grinned.

Anders chuckled and pressed against him. "Justice doesn't need a playmate when you like to play with him too. But tonight is mine."

"Yes..."

Suddenly hands were everywhere and it didn't take long until his leathers and boots were on the floor and he was panting, naked, against the wooden door. Lips were on his throat, his collarbone, his chest. Fingertips trailed over his hard cock, sparks of lightning forking from them. Garrett moaned loudly, arching into the touch. His eyes flew open to look down at Anders, kneeling on the floor between his legs.

"I want to ride you tonight, Garrett. Want this beautiful cock in me, want you to make me come, love. Think you can?"

"Maker, yes."

Hawke moaned when Anders started mouthing along the length of his cock, kissing and licking like it was a delicacy he had been deprived of. His tongue flicked over the head, making Garrett hiss and arch off the door. His hands twisted into Anders's loose hair, tugging to try and pull him closer. Anders obliged, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly, moaning like a whore from the Rose.

"Remind me to leave you behind every time I go traipsing through the wilds," Hawke moaned, breathing shakily.

"But then what would I do for fun?" He paused before chuckling slightly. "Justice disapproves of the idea of fun."

"Of course he does. The only fun Justice likes is when he's playing with my arse."

Anders hummed appreciatively, hands clutching at his cheeks, tongue flicking over his cock briefly.

"It is a beautiful arse."

Anders stood and began undoing the laces of his loose trousers, pulling his shirt off (notably, one of Hawke's shirts). Garrett reached out, running his hands up Anders's sides slowly, taking a minute to appreciate the sight of his lover, his partner. Anders smiled at him before he moved to the dresser to get their oil.

Sitting on the bed, Garrett took it easily, pulling Anders into his lap. He kissed him slowly, licking at the seam of his lips before he was allowed entrance. Anders rocked against his hip, gasping at the friction on his cock. Hawke clumsily pulled the cork off the oil, coating his fingers in it before closing it and setting it on the bed.

Anders spread his legs further, tilting his hips up. Garrett ghosted his fingers over his hole lightly, grinning at the whine it got him. He pushed one in slowly, listening for any noise of discomfort. All he got was a needy whimper so he circled it round slowly until there was enough room for a second.

The hot clutch of Anders's insides around his fingers was making him impatient, but he wouldn't hurt him. Anders had been hurt enough in his life; Hawke didn't need to add to that just because he was anxious to be inside him.

"Love, please," Anders gasped out, letting his head drop against Garrett's shoulder. "Quickly, one more. I've missed you."

Garrett nodded and moved his fingers around, pushing them inside and stroking against Anders's prostate as best he could. Anders moaned slightly, his arse rolling against Hawke's hand. He was careful as he pushed another finger in, all too aware of Anders's hiss.

"You okay?" Garrett asked, though he didn't stop the movements of his fingers.

Anders nodded quickly against his shoulder. "I'm ready, come on."

Hawke knew that Anders wasn't quite ready, but denying him would only make him more determined. Anders knelt up, resting his palms on Hawke's chest to steady himself. Garrett removed his fingers and uncorked the oil again, coating his cock thoroughly. He set the vial aside and wrapped one hand around Anders's cock, shooting little sparks of electricity through his fingertips. He grinned at Anders's loud moan, gasping slightly at the nails digging into his chest.

He held his member still while Anders sank down slowly, his head falling back. Garrett wanted to bite at that long neck; the hickeys he'd left there before he'd gone had faded–that just wouldn't do. He held still while Anders adjusted though, stroking his cock slowly. It wasn't long before Anders was whining needfully and moving. The muscles of his thighs stood out as he rose and fell gracefully, muscles taut. Garrett joined in, following Anders's rhythm.

Anders moaned and fell forward onto his elbows, kissing Hawke fiercely. Garrett wrapped his arms around him, holding him still as he thrust leisurely into him.

"Oh, Garrett..." Anders whispered, tilting his neck.

Hawke took advantage of the skin offered to him, biting down on the side of his neck. Anders cried out, his hips jerking. Garrett felt fingers wind into his hair tightly and he couldn't help but moan at that, licking up the length of Anders's neck before biting down on the other side and licking up it again.

"Garrett–" Anders choked out, his whole body wound tight. "Love, I'm not going to last."

"Me neither," Garrett murmured, his voice rough.

Hawke tightened his arms around Anders and rolled them over so he was on top. Anders's legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Garrett pressed gentle kisses to Anders's face and neck, licking at the bruises already blooming on his pale throat.

"Oh fuck," Garrett gasped, spilling inside of his love.

Garrett kissed Anders softly, shifting his weight to wrap a hand around his cock, moving just how Anders liked; slow on the downstroke and fast on the up, squeezing around the tip. It was only a few moments before Anders was coming too, with a low groan and an arched spine. Pulling out slowly, Hawke lay down beside him, dragging him close.

"Want me to heal these?" he asked, stroking over one of the new hickeys he'd left on his neck.

Anders smiled sleepily and shook his head. Garrett always asked, even though Anders always said no. Anders snuggled close, tucking his head under his chin.

"Your beard needs a trim," he murmured.

Garrett chuckled quietly, rubbing it against Anders's face, loving his squeal.

"There isn't much time for beard maintenance when you're tracking slavers."

"Tell me in the morning," Anders muttered, and he was asleep.

Hawke smiled down at him, shifting to pull the covers over them. They smelt of Anders, so at least he had been staying here. And sleeping. Justice always forgot that he inhabited a host that needed rest and food, so it was Garrett's job to remind him. Speaking of Justice...

"Good evening, Garrett," Justice's deeper voice said, glowing lines cracking through Anders's skin.

"Hey. Have you been looking after Anders?"

"I believe so. The dwarf, Bodahn, makes sure to bring him food and remind him to rest when I forget."

"I'll have to give him a raise. We'll have our reunion tomorrow, Justice, promise."

"Sleep well, Garrett. I will watch over you."

"I know," Hawke smiled, pressing a kiss to Justice's head before he settled down to sleep.

He supposed it should be disconcerting to share a bed with a Fade spirit, but Justice had done nothing but care for him. Apparently spirits didn't need to sleep, so whenever Anders slept, Justice came out. Justice always looked after him.

* * *

When Hawke woke, he was cold despite the thick covers over him. He frowned without opening his eyes, reaching across the bed. Anders was gone. He sat up quickly, looking around the room. He sighed with relief when he saw him writing at the desk.

Anders looked up at the sound and smiled slightly. There was something... off about his smile.

"Whenever I wake and you're not in bed, I have horrible thoughts that the Templars came and took you while I slept," he admitted, falling back onto the bed.

Anders laughed slightly, the sound tight.

"Love, they'd take you as well for consorting with me, whether they know you're a mage or not."

"True. How come you're awake?"

Anders stood, coming back over and crawling onto the bed. They lay on their sides, facing each other.

"Justice woke me."

"Why? He usually let's you sleep through."

"You were... having a dream. You were talking," Anders told him quietly.

"Oh Maker, what did I say? I don't want a nug for Satinalia, I swear."

Anders frowned at him bemusedly and shook his head. He looked away, rolling onto his back.

"Anders? You're worrying me. What did I say?"

"You were having a sex dream. Justice, uh, helped you out with it, but he woke me when you started talking."

"How could I not have a sex dream when I'm pressed up against your gorgeous body?" Garrett grinned.

Anders shook his head again, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "It wasn't a sex dream about me."

"What?" he asked, taken aback. "Then... who?"

Anders rolled onto his side to face him again. "Garrett... Do you have feelings for Fenris?"

Hawke tensed and looked away after a moment. He'd been attracted to Fenris ever since he first met him (and crushing that slaver's heart in his chest was disturbingly arousing) but he and Anders had already been involved by then, so he'd pushed those thoughts and feelings aside. He nodded slightly, closing his eyes.

His eyes flew open when he felt Anders press himself against him and wrap his arms around him.

"It's okay," he reassured. Hawke opened his mouth to say how it was so not okay when Anders spoke again. "So do I."

Garrett felt his eyes goes comically wide as he stared at Anders. Anders met his eyes this time, waiting silently for a response.

"But... You two argue so much."

"I never said he wasn't ridiculously infuriating," Anders grinned.

"He is, it's true. I don't... I don't understand how I can love you so much, but still feel for him," he admitted quietly.

"I had a friend in the Circle, who put it like this: humans are designed to love and it's near impossible to love only one person."

"But I don't love Fenris."

"But you know what I mean?"

Garrett nodded slightly. "Well... What do we do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, love, I promise. But do you want to tell Fenris, or keep it between us?"

Hawke recoiled in surprise, staring at him. "Why would we tell him?"

"Don't you think he deserves to know? He might feel the same."

"About both of us?" Garrett asked incredulously. Anders shrugged.

"Look at it this way, Garrett. Do you love me?"

"Of course," he answered with no hesitation.

"Do you love Justice?"

"I... I guess so."

"Then don't you think it's worth letting Fenris know?"

"That... makes no sense."

Anders huffed a laugh and shook his head slightly. Garrett cuddled close, sighing happily when Anders wrapped his arms around him.

"In future, never be afraid to tell me anything, love. I should have told you, too. Sleep, Garrett. Justice and I will take care of you."

Hawke nodded and drifted off slowly, unable to stop his happy little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading To Kill a Mockingbird for my exam and I just love the part where Dill and Scout decide to get a baby, so that's where the title comes from. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
